Under The Weeping Willow I Wait
by Lady-Deaths-Wife13
Summary: Her name held a smug that could not be rememoved. Love was something she never had, until she met him. She had loved him and he her, but now he is gone. Her past she has forgoten and now she is reborn.
1. Chapter 1

_"Life is all memory, except for the one present moment that goes by you so quickly you hardly catch it going."_  
_- Tennessee Williams_

"You don't remember the promise we made, the vows we swore or the love we shared but I can't forget a day that went by that didn't have me thinking of you." The words fell from her soft pink lips as her clear blue eyes looked up at him.

Never before had simple words held so much meaning, never before had he felt like this in all his years of living. This girl, no this woman before him was all he could see and he knew the moment those words had left her sweet honey taste lips, that she was all he ever wanted. Slowly so not to scare her, he raised his hand. His finger tips touched the soft flesh of her cheek and he watched as her eye lids closed.

He was hesitant, unsure if this next move would be allowed. He didn't want to scare the woman and he didn't want to seem improper to her, because out of everyone who thought highly of him, her thoughts mattered the most. Then his lips met hers and behind his closed lids sparks flew and lights blinded him. It was as if he was seeing the world bloom for the first time and he knew he never wanted to kiss another girl's lips but hers.

Slowly he pulled back away from her lips and he watched as she kept her lids closed as a small but pleasant smile graced her lips and pink tinted her cheeks. How could he have denied her? How had he pushed this sweet heavenly angel from his side all for pride; out of fear that his family name would be tarnished by her slandered name!

Oh, what a fool he had been. Never again would he push her aside all for the sake of a name and pride, never again.

"You are wrong my love, for I remember every promise, every vow and every bit of love we shared of every day that had been spent with and with out you. Never once had my heart forgot you, never once had you left my mind and never once had my love for you burned out. I lied out of fear and for that I am truly sorry my love. For I have hurt you more then anyone had ever had and I find myself unable to forgive myself for the pain and torment I had caused you. I know I am undeserving of your love and loyalty for when you needed me the most, when I was asked to show you the might of my love, I had betrayed you. I left you there and I turned my back on our love, it was the biggest mistake I had ever made and I will always regret it." He told her softly looking deeply into her bright blue eyes.

"Do not dwell on it my love for I forgive you and I love you more then I have ever loved anyone. You are the blood that runs in my vines, you are the heart that beats with in my chest and you are the soul the lives within my body and I would never wish to be with out you because with out you I will never live." Her words where as true as the world was round and he saw it there with in her eyes.

It was then and there that he got down on his knee and pulled out the ring he had placed in his pocket that very morning when he planed to seek her out. His eyes watched her face; her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed as a smile came to her lips. He notice her breath hitch before it picked up again.

"Belladonna, my love, my life, my heart and soul will you do me the honer, the right and make me the most luckiest man on this earth and marry me?" He asked looking in to the eyes of the very woman he knew he could not live without. Tears came into her eyes as her head quickly nodded yes.

"Oh, Edward yes!" She called out as he slipped the ring upon her finger. He had claimed her before anyone else could, before anyone else could look past her slandered name that was false and see the true kind, caring, loving and pure woman that she was...before he lost her compliantly to another. She was his now and forever and that was all he ever wanted. For he knew he could not bear it if he where to see her with another man, claimed by another man or even in love with another man for he loved her to much, and now he would do right by her and never let her go.

The months slowly passed as news of the there engagement spread like wildfire. Many shunned such a union, that a boy of such outstanding family would marry a girl of...unholy acts of indecency. Belladonna didn't let it get to her for she had the man who she loved so much at her side and that was all she ever wanted. She was the happiest she had ever remembered being. Edward shared his loves joy at there up coming marriage and defended his fiance when anyone slandered her openly.

There days past in pure blissful happiness. However, everyone knows nothing last forever.

Her eyes welled over with tears as she stood in the room he was to be in. He was not there. Her hands in fists at her side, her lip trembling as they kept her wails of sorrow locked away.

Five months, she had been a bride to be for five months and now she was a nobody. No, that was not true, in the eyes of the city she was a harlot, a whore, a wench! All because that was what her mother had done for a living. Yes, she was uneducated, a woman and the daughter of a whore but she; Belladonna was not. Her Edward had seen that, seen past the slandered name that was tacked on her and he had loved her. But now, now he was gone, dead; no longer apart of this world and she, she was left alone.

Still even now she could hear the whispering of the hectic people around her.

"The boy is better off, could you imagine if he had gone threw with it!" Came the voice of a nurse.

"His name would have been ruined. This is gods work, he didn't want such an angle to be with a vile devil such as her so he took him." Another nurse replied.

"Sinners like her don't deserve good men like that, they deserve divine punishment. Should have been her who died and not that sweet child." Came the haggard voice of an elder.

Enough! She couldn't take it anymore. No one saw her for her, no one saw her pain, no one knew of her innocence and no one cared for her! Only her Edward did, only he! Quickly Belladonna rushed out of the room the tears running fast from her face as her heels clicked on the stares of the hallway.

Soon she reached the door at the very top of the stare way and pushed it open so hard it banged agents the wall and slammed back almost crushing her. But at this moment she wouldn't have cared if it had.

"If you are true then why, why do you take him from me! If you are honest and kind why do you let me suffer in such a way! If you are forgiving why do you not let me repent! All you do is take from me and leave me to rot in the hole that was left behind! I am looked down upon, shunned, slandered and out casted! He was the only good left within me and you ripped it away with your cruel way of life! Am I a sinner that should rot in this hell? If so why take him, why take the only good and pure in this world and leave me the ugly and the sin behind! You should have not taken him because he could have found another where I would find no one, only the empty beds of men past who use this hallow body for there bidding and pleasure. That is all that is left for me for I will never find another who will see and love me as he did! Am I damned to walk this waist less earth alone and repenting for no crime I have done?" She cried and cursed out to the sky above as the tears fell from her eyes. The wind whipped at her face and the streets still alive with the rush of cars and people. Slowly Belladonna walked over to the railing of the roof and stood over it.

Her eyes looking down at the people below her feet. One step was all it would take to end it all and be freed from the cage that she was trapped in, just. one. step.

"If I am to live a hallow worthless life with no color, light or chance of happiness when I have commented no sin, I rather not live at all and make my last act a sin. If you are true and if you are kind and if you are honest then you will see my pain and you will bring us together again." Her tears stopped as her blue eyes narrowed at the heavens above her as the words slipped harshly from her lips. Then She closed her eyes and saw him. A smile came to her lips and she took that one step.

And like that the word around her came rushing to a stop. No sound, no light, no pain, no hunger, no cage, no hate, no love...no life.


	2. Chapter 2

Escape From Fate

Belladonna sat in the room of the hospital. No one came to see here, no one, came felt sympathy for her loss and no one cared about her. She had been saved just so she could live a worthless life of a whore. Silently the tears would fall from her eyes and day by day she died a bit more inside.

Soon four months had past and Belladonna was released from the hospital. Belladonna looked around her and found that the color had dulled, the beat of music she had always heard was gone and she felt nothing, not the wind that blew, the sun that shone, nor the life around her like she had one had.

Belladonna was hallow.

As she walked down the street her head hung down in defeat, hiding her face from those around her. It was then she was pulled into an ally way and shoved into the brick wall. The darkness hid the man's face, but she could feel his meaty hands grabbed at her clothing and flesh, touching and tarring at anything it could grab.

"Don't worry darling, I'll take good care of you." His husky drunken voice lulled into her ear. Belladonna didn't fight back, didn't scream out in fear and she didn't struggle. No, she stood there and let him lower her to the filthy ally ground, pull up her skirts and remove her undergarments. She allowed him to invade her most privet and sacred of body that she had been saving for only one man; a man who was dead.

Belladonna closed her eyes and laid there as the man had his way with her and when he had torn into her hymn and blood flowed from between her legs she heard him speak words of victory. When the unknown, un-faced man finished with her he stood zipped up his pants and tossed paper down on her body that laid still on the ground.

"Thanks' Sweetheart." Was all he said and she heard his footsteps walk away into the darkness.

Belladonna laid there in the darkness with tears streaming down her face. She had lost everything now and she wanted nothing. Soon darkness crept over her and Belladonna welcome-ly fell into it.

Click, click, click, click, click…

Belladonna woke to the sound of clicking. Slowly she opened her blue eyes to see nothing but darkness. The ground under her cold and muddy, she was still in the ally way where she had been left. She felt no strength to get up and she didn't want to. _How long would it take if I laid here for me to die?_ Belladonna wondered to her self silently.

"A pretty little thing such as you shouldn't be thinking of death." Came the velvet voice of an Angle. It still sounded muffled as if she was under many leagues of water and not on the earth, even thou she knew his voice would be echoing off the walls.

"Don't worry little one, I'll make it all go away." The voice said. _No one can make it go away. This pain I feel in my heart is in my soul all because he is gone I have nothing left for in this world._ Belladonna tried to say but she couldn't feel her lips, she was trapped within her mind and she didn't know how to get out and she didn't really know if she wanted to.

"I can, I can make it all go away. Your heart, your soul and your pain I can make it all disappear." The voice told her. Belladonna felt the tear come from her eyes and spill over on to her cheeks. She wanted this pain gone, she wanted it all to go away, she wanted to forget it all, but what she wanted most of all was to lose the woman she was now.

To erase the name called Belladonna from her mind and soul and body and breath a new life. Would she take this voices offer and promise? _Please…_ Slowly closing her eyes Belladonna thought this plead.

"The next time you open your eyes my little one you will no longer know pain of this world." The voice told her softly. Belladonna let out a breath as she felt nothing for a moment but a sharp pain in her neck, then fire rushed into her veins and she wanted to scream out.

"I'm sorry. You will feel that fire burn into your flesh, bones and blood for three days but when it is all over you will be reborn and nothing will ever harm you again, I swear this to you my little one, I swear." The voice told her and she had to believed him because this voice was the only hope she had left.

Three day's past. Three days of fire from hell burning in her body but she had not let one scream leave her lips. Belladonna let herself become lost within the fires that turned her body to cinders, let her mind become lost in the haze of pain and brimstone, let her soul become ripped apart and lost herself completely within the fires.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Made You The King.

_"Is not this the true romantic feeling - not to desire to escape life, but to prevent life from escaping you." - **Thomas Wolfe**_

"The ocean, the ocean!" Berlin screamed as she jumped out of the car her father was driving.

"Berlin!" Her father screamed as she ran down the sand beach and to the water. The sky was gray and gloomy but Berlin loved it. She laughed loudly throwing out her arms wide and started to spin in the water that gently lapped at the sand under her feet.

Berlin had never really seen the ocean before. Sure she had seen it from a plain or as the car drove past it but never in all her years of life had, she let the cold waters caress her skin like it was now. She knew her father would be out right angry at her for jumping out of the moving car but she couldn't help it anymore she needed to feel the cold salty water on her skin.

"Berlin you almost made me die back there! What were you thinking my little one." Berlin heard her father state close from behind her.

"I wanted to know what the ocean felt like on my skin, what the air tasted like on my tongue and what the wind felt like in my hair and on my face." Berlin told him honestly as she turned to look back at her father. Her silver metallic blue eyes locked on to his. They looked just a like, their eyes; that hers could easily pass for his.

She watched as a sad smile came onto her father's face. His eyes held sorrow as he looked at her and it made her heart ache with so much guilt to know that she was the one who had made him make such a face. Soon Berlin found herself in the arms of her father as he held her in a tight embrace.

"My sweet daring Berlin, how I have shielded you from the world around you so much, isolated you from everything just to keep the promise I had made to you all those years ago. I am crushing the very wings I had given you." His voice whispered into her hair as he held her. Berlin could feel the tears come into her eyes but never spill.

"I'm sorry…" Berlin whispered into his leather jacket as she embraced her father just as tightly as he was her.

"Don't be my little one."

_-Embry-_

Embry laughed with his pack brothers as they stood on top of the cliff they were all jumping off of one by one. Jacob and Quill his best friends since they were in dippers where finally apart of the pack and they were close friends once more. Only this time there was a new problem with in there group of friends and that was Jacob's crush on a leech lover named Isabella Swan.

Now Embry had not ill will to Bella, but she had crushed his friend's heart and had played him a fool when she was 'broken' without her leech. Yet now that her leech was back she still played with Jacob; calling him when he was hurt that she had picked a leech of him a shape-shifter, trying to stay in his life when he was trying to get over her. _If only he'd imprint, then everything would be solved._ Embry thought to himself as he watched his heart broken friend jump off the cliff and into the cold water below.

"Papa, look at that!" Embry heard a voice that sounded like a chores of angels singing. Apparently everyone had heard it since they all whipped their heads to see who had screamed out. Embry turned his deep dark brown chocolate eyes over to see a girl standing on the beach. Her feet where covered by the water that rocked slowly over the sand, her long dark brown locks hung just over her chest, her skin was pail and her eyes. Oh, her eyes where two pools of shimmering silver blue that looked un-natural. _Who knew eyes came in that color._ Embry thought to himself.

It was when he had laid eyes on her eyes that his world became non-exciting. Nothing mattered to him anymore other then the girl who stood there below on the sandy beach, nothing held him down but her and her shimmering eyes. Not his mother, not the worries of who his father was, not the pack, not his best friends, nothing at all just her.

"Come Lin-lin, we have to go." Stated the voice of the male behind her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, this causing her to turn her eyes away from him and to the man. Embry couldn't help but growl as he looked at the man with her. The man was older Embry could see this. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, sun colored blond hair, pale skin and eyes that were like his imprints only these eyes didn't call to Embry.

No, those eyes called to another within his pack. The only female within their group of all males, they called to Leah Clearwater.

Then without a seconded thought Embry jumped off the cliff and into the waters below. He couldn't let his imprint leave without talking to her, without knowing if he would ever see her again. His body crashed into the cold waters and he quickly pushed himself up to the surface taking in a gulp of air and rushing to swim to shore were she was walking away with the man by her side.

As he reached the beach Embry called out to the two.

"Hey!"

They stopped for a moment, the man looked at his imprint and then over at him.

"Yes?" The man asked. Embry watched as his imprint never turning around to look at him only looking ahead of her, away from him.

"Are you two new around here?" He asked trying to stall till his pack brothers came down.

"Yes…" The man stated trailing off pressing his lips together, but Embry could remove his eyes from the girl at his side.

"Is there a reason why you are looking at my daughter like that?" The man asked and this made Embry choke on the air he was breathing. _Shit_ He cursed in his mind. He was caught goggling his imprint by her father! That was not good.

"Sorry, just I thought she looked like someone from school." He told her father. The man looked at him as if he was looking down his noise at someone shorter than him; with dull eyes that where reading him. Embry knew the father didn't believe him.

"Right." Was all the man said and gave Embry a once over once more before turning to face where his daughter was. They were leaving.

"Wait!"

_-Berlin-_

She refused to look back at the people who had just arrived. They where males and she didn't want anything to do with males.

"My name is Sam Uley." She heard one of them state. She felt her father turn to face them all as she stayed the way she was showing them all her back.

"Who are all of you? What do you want?" Her father asked reaching the point of his politeness.

"We just wanted to come down and welcome you both to La Push, I'm Seth Clearwater." Berlin could hear that 'Seth' was young. Her father was silent for a moment and she knew he was thinking about something. She heard him sigh, then the world rushed around her and she was now looking at the group that was behind her. This caused her to look over at her father with confusion. _Are they…okay? _Berlin thought still looking at her father who nodded his head slowly.

"My name is Silver Hailstorm and this is my daughter Berlin Hailstorm." Her father stated with a grin on his face. Berlin couldn't help but smile at them all.

"Hello." She added with a wave.

"Let me introduce everyone here. This is Paul, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Seth's older sister and Embry." The one named Sam stated pointing to each person as he named them off.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Leah asked as she looked right at my father. Now, Berlin was never one to get scared other than in the dark but the way Leah was looking at her father scared her to death, that without knowing it she grabbed onto her father's arm and held on as if at any moment he would be ripped away from her. She knew that they were all tossing her odd looks but she didn't meet any of their eyes, only her fathers.

Her father smiled down at her and then looked back up at the group in front of them.

"Sorry, but we were going out to eat when my little one jumped out of the car and ran screaming to the ocean." Her father stated laughing. Berlin felt her face flush red with embracement. She was nineteen and yet she still acted like a six year old.

"That's dangers, you shouldn't do stupid things like that!" Embry screamed as he looked down at her, Berlin felt her eyes widen for a moment before they narrowed at him.

"Excuse me, did you just yell at me? An who the hell are you to tell me what and what not to do? Are you my father, I think not since he is standing right here next to me, I know the dangers of jumping out of a moving car and I also knew that I wouldn't get hurt since my father was driving slowly so I could watch the ocean as we drove by. Who die and made you the fucking king of anything, 'cause last I checked I was my own boss!" Berlin hissed and then turned on her heel and stormed back to the car. She could hear her father laughing as he followed her and Embry calling for her.

As she reached the car, Berlin turned around and glared at the boy named Embry before lifting her hand up and flipped him off.

"Idiot." She stated and got into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

A Man Named Charlie.

_"Friendship is held to be the severest test of character. It is easy, we think, to be loyal to a family and clan, whose blood is in your own veins." - Charles Alexander Eastman_

Berlin held her silver metallic blue eyes on the road ahead of them as her father drove. He hadn't said a word since they had left the group of people behind on the beach. She knew she should have done what she always done and stayed away from any contact with out sliders that didn't belong in her world.

"What were they?" Berlin finally asked turning to look at her father as it dawned on her, her father wouldn't allow her to talk to 'normal' people. Berlin watched as the smiled came on to her father's face as he took his eyes off the road to look over at her.

"I see you finally caught on little one." He stated with a grin on his lips that made a smile come on to hers as she nodded her head.

"There Shifters, they changed into the form of a wolf to protect their land from...well from Vampires. I had encountered them at one point when I had left you in Iceland." Her father said turning his eyes back to the road. Berlin felt her eyes widen when he had stated that there where Vampires in the area.

"Papa you can't honestly be telling me that we are going to stay in a place where there are Vampires!" Berlin stated in hysteria.

"Now, my little one don't worry they don't know about us being here and I intend to keep it that way. I didn't give you wings just for them to be ripped apart or tarnished by the hands of such vile things as them. The first sign of a Vampire knowing of our existence here and we leave." Her father said. His voice harsh and cold, as his grip on the steering wheel tighten making it groan in protest as it was starting to bend at his untamed furry.

Berlin couldn't help but smile at her father's words and actions as she turned her eyes out the window to hide her growing smile. His actions had settled her fear of losing him. Berlin knew what her grates weakness where and one of them was losing her father and having no one left in this world. It was a fear she had woken up with and could never understand why. Her father had stated that in the past she had lost someone very dear to her, the only person who had held her heart and soul and it had crushed her so much that when she had awoken she no longer knew of the pain but would always hold it as a fear.

"So this friend of yours that we are going to visit, Charlie, what is he like?" Berlin asked in curiosity as she turned her eyes back to her father. Once more she watched as a smile came to his lips as his silver metallic blue eyes softened to misty silver dispelling any blue there had been.

"He is a good old friend of mine. I met him in this small town when he was at the age of...well let's say not so young, but not to old either mind you." He stated with a chuckle and Berlin couldn't help but laugh with her father. "He was married at that time expecting a child on the way. His wife Renee was...well she was _**"pleasant,"**_ but I could tell she wanted so much more out of her life then to live in this dreary little town. Then after the child was born - a girl - she had left him and took the child along with her leaving Charlie all alone and with a broken heart no less." Her father said with sorrow as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

Berlin took in her father's tone of sorrow and smiled softly at him. Her father was in love with this Charlie and she knew it. She hesitated to speak her next words

"You love him."

Her father looked over at her briefly before his eyes flickered back to the road and slowly he nodded his head.

"Ever since I had first laid eyes on him" Her father replied and that was that. Berlin didn't ask any more questions or speak another word as her father and her drove in silence. But in her mind Berlin couldn't help but wonder what this Charlie looked like. _Is he tall, short, thin, muscular or heavy? Is his hair black, brown, red or blond...is it even still there? Is he a happy person, sad person, indifferent person or just a person? Is he a good man or a bad man? Is he worthy of her father or not?_

Berlin didn't know but she was going to find out and soon since her father had turned into a drive way of a small yellow home that was close to the woods. The first thing she noticed was the cop car in the drive way. At this she sent a questioning glance a her father who grinned at her.

"He's a cop." He told her as he turned off the car. _Good cop or a crooked cop?_ Berlin wondered knowing her father was giving her privacy and not digging in her mind. She got out of the car and into the light rain that was coming down from the overcast sky above. She closed the door behind her as did her father, slowly Berlin fallowed behind her father as h walked up the walk way and to the door.

Berlin watched as her father knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming" A gruff voice called from behind the door. Berlin started to shift from foot to foot nervous about meeting the man her father loved. Soon the door opened and there stood a man who looked to be in this mid-thirties, his hair was dark brown and was fading a bit into gray at the roots but only a bit. His eyes where a coffee colored brown, his face showed that he was under some stress and had some wrinkles on it. He was tall but not as tall as her father was; he was well fed but not over weight and looked to be a decent man. Over all Berlin liked him.

"Charlie, my friend how are you!" Berlin heard her father ask as he clasped Charlie in a manly hug. She watched as the surprise on Charlie's face slowly turn into a smile.

"Silver is that you, it's good to see you again old friend!" Charlie stated also hugging her father in a manly hug that was brief and short lived.

"Yes, too long. May we come in?" Her father asked. Charlie smiled and nodded as he cast his coffee colored eyes at her for a moment before letting them in. Berlin fallowed her father into the home and turned to take off her jacket and hang it on the rack by the door. When she had removed her jacket and hung it she fallowed her father into a nearby room which was the living room.

Berlin sat on the sofa next to her father as Charlie sat on the recliner across from them with a smile on his face.

"So this is your, Berlin." Charlie asked looking at her with smiling eyes. She saw her father nod his head.

"Yep, this is my little Berlin. Berlin this is Charlie Swan." Her father introduced with a smile. Berlin smiled at the man named Charlie and nodded her head.

"Hello, sir." She stated softly. She watched as red colored Charlie cheeks.

"Sir, that's so polite and to formal. Just call me, Charlie." Charlie stated looking at her and Berlin nodded her head.

"Alright, then you can call me Lin-lin. It's a nick name papa had given me." Berlin stated with a smile.

"Where is this daughter you talk so much about Charlie?" Her father asked looking around the room as if she would magically appear. Berlin rolled her eyes at her father's childish acts at times, but that was stopped at the look that crossed over Charlie's face. His eyes became dark, his face hard and his lips pressed into a hard line as if to stop the profanities that wished to pass threw them and out into the air.

"What is it old friend?" Her father asked looking at Charlie just as she was.

"She's with the _**Cullen**_ boy." He spat as his eyes narrowed on the coffee table between them. This caused Berlin to raise a slim brow at his harsh, cruel and furry filled tone before she flicked her eyes over at her father who met her with his own eyes. _Seems that this boy is well hated by your dear old friend, father._ Berlin thought to her father as she turned her eyes back to the man seething with anger before them.

"Oh, my, what has this said boy done to encourage your wrath old friend?" Her father asked.

Soon Charlie was spilling the tale that involved his daughter Isabella otherwise known as Bella, and how she had moved in with him, started to date a boy named Edward Cullen. Who then left her last year leaving his daughter heartbroken so much so she couldn't function right till a boy named Jacob Black started to befriend her, how Charlie thought they would get together, only to have the Cullen boy show back up in the small town and get back together with his daughter who willing agreed and now they act as if he had never left and she was never hurt and said Jacob Black never existed, leaving him now heartbroken.

After the tale was over with Berlin and her father sat in silence thinking over what they had just heard. Berlin couldn't really wrap her mind around the whole thing since she had never really had a boyfriend, let alone a boy who she was friends with. Her father on the other hand was seething with untamed furry that came from the very pits of hell from some unknown reason.

"I'll make some dinner you two must be starving 'cause I know I am." Berlin stated as she stood up hoping to distract the two burning men who sat with anger. It seemed to work.

"Oh, no you don't have to." Charlie stated with a blush. Berlin smiled at him and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. She knew it was rude to just barge in and take over like this but she needed to get away from the rage that was building up in the room. Slowly she heard the TV turn on and a sports announcer voice ring in the air. A small smile came to her lips and she started on dinner for not only herself but the two men in the other room.

The night passed with laughter, jokes, sports, food and talk. Charlie was a nice man and Berlin was alright with him if he wanted to get with her father, but something told her they would never be anything more than friends and she was also okay with this since her father rarely ever had friends...male friends.

"Why don't you two stay here?" Charlie asked as the clock showed it was well into the night. Berlin looked at her father waiting for him to answer and he did with a nod on his head. Soon they were setting up the living room for her father and herself. Charlie went up stares and to his room. Berlin slept on the sofa and her father on the floor.

The room was lit by a small candle that sat on the table.

"You smell it Berlin." Her father's voice asked in the dimly lit room. Berlin nodded her head.

"Yeah..." She answered quietly.

"We leave early, understood."

"Yeah..."

It was then that they heard it, the sound of a window opening up stares.


End file.
